


The Small Little Glass Droplets by the Ceiling

by RaelAesth



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: AceIsaTsun, Because Characters doesnt work on those names too sooo, Deuce Spade/ Epel Felmier(Mentioned), Don't tell Ace, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts (mentioned), I cant believe this is my first fanfic in this hell, Idk how to write dancing the waltz, Jace exists now, Jail me for making a rarepair that doesn't have that much of context in the game, M/M, Yuu and Grimm, its bedtime story time hour, sorry if its OOC, starts sobbing in typos, weird pairs, why are we still here? just to suffer?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaelAesth/pseuds/RaelAesth
Summary: Under the dark night sky, a Gala was held by the Campus's Garden. In honor to the faries.What will unfold in this Event? Find out like every fairytale that you have read.
Relationships: Jade Leech/ Ace Trappola
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Small Little Glass Droplets by the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a bed time story for the crack rp server that I am in. The reason why this ship existed in the furst place was because of the relationship between the admins. That's the Only context that I can offer.
> 
> Also this might be OOC because uhh... I just lost braincells and idk how Sam acts anyway so yeet me out of here already.
> 
> Sorry if my writing is terrible

The small lights linger around the garden of the fairy gala, all students now dressed up for the occasion.

Bickering and chattering, all by students, filled up the entire place, the teachers and staff now idling at the side, talking with the fairies to keep them occupied.No one still dared to go and dance down the floor of the garden.Now we proceed to our troublesome group of freshmens. Ace, Deuce, Yuu and Grimm with their natural bickering and plans about the fashion run at the end of the gala. The Dorm leaders helped set up with Kalim and Leona to get them ready. Their helpers, now nothing to do aside from getting the food at the table and just observe their surroundings. "Ahh.... I'm bored.." there, complained Floyd to his twin brother, nothing to do but chat with their fellow classmates and schoolmates. Eating the remaining desserts and food by the table. "Well if you're that bored, why don't we interfere with those group's loud bickering," says Jade as he points to the enigmatic group of freshmen. Their voices get louder by every minute that can start drawing attention to other students and reach to the ears of the fairies. Floyd just looked at Jade and grinned. "So what should we do? make them dance at the dancefloor?, a sigh was the response. "If that's your idea then let’s get them to dance shall we?". The twins both nod in sync, with mischievous smiles on their faces.

The twins then approached the group. Jade tapped Ace’s shoulder that made him jump from his position that stopped his loud argument with Deuce just now. Grimm freezing up in his place as he saw the two arrive and Yuu... just being Yuu. He was aware that there was a possibility of the twins coming over them at any time so it's best to keep up."WAAAAAh! Don't scare US like _THAT_!" there shouted Grimm in response. "Ohoho, Sorry for interrupting such a confidential topic but it's best to keep your voices down" Jade teasingly says to the group, giggling at the end of his words. Ace was still shivering at the sides Deuce was making an attempt to calm him down, trying to prevent an outburst. There, the other twin started speaking up "So let's do a bet! Let's do a small game of guessing and whoever the two people lose will be forced to dance on the floor!". The group of freshmen once again froze on their spots. Dancing on the dance floor with a partner is a big humiliation whatsoever. It's even an all-male school so no one has the guts to go and dance at the dancefloor. "Uhhh..." the two Heartslabyul and the raccoon made a nervous sound. While Yuu just kept quiet because they have already dealt with them enough for their whole school life. Floyd puts his hand together, "No one is allowed to back out anyway since we're here now! Each one of us will guess what the other was doing before the gala event started!". All of them swallowed deeply in their throats, who can even guess correctly on what they did before the event happened anyway? "People from the same dorm is not allowed to guess their fellow dormmate's action since we live in the same dorm so it's inevitable!". "I will go first!" beamed out Floyd and pointed at Deuce. "You were cramming your studies earlier correct?" and from that answer, Deuce started to shake even more and slightly shrank from his position. Nodding that his guess was correct. 

"Oh! before I forget! you get 3 tries!" and ushered Deuce to guess someone else next. He looks at Grimm and squints trying to figure out what this ballistic animal did before the gala started.  
"Uhh... were you crashing around the field??" and Grimm shakes his head furiously. Why would he be making a go at the field anyway? that was a dumb guess. Deuce kept on pondering in his mind about what he should say until Yuu who was behind Grimm pointed at the staff.”Ah! I got it! you got into trouble with one of the professor's correct?" Deuce was sure about his guess since Yuu gave a sigh of relief when deuce understood him. Grimm just nodded in defeat, upset that Deuce was able to guess it on his second try. Grimm then looks at Floyd who was smiling the whole time along with Jade. "You guys were just doing your usual stuff at the Mostro Lounge anyway" pouts the beast since it was an easy guess. Floyd just then claps his hands as an answer that he got it right. "Next is Ace's turn then!". Ace shivered and looked at Yuu who has been keeping up an expressionless face the whole time, part of helping Deuce out being an exception. "You were trying to help Grimm out?" a shake. It was not right and then Ace answered again "You were studying too right?" and then another loss. It was still wrong too. He now lost two chances on guessing it correctly and it's his last one. If he doesn't get it correct by the last chance then his ride is done for. "You were with the ghosts at the dorm right...?" _Please be the right answer, please be the right answer_. His head was filled with thoughts hoping it was right and Yuu just looked at him. His head wasn’t moving to prove if his answer was correct or not. After a few minutes had passed, Yuu finally opened their mouths.

"I'm sorry Ace but you got it wrong" he shook his head and there, it felt like it was the end of the world.

His whole reality now shattered. "I was actually helping out Cater with Jack to do a photoshoot around the campus..." he scratched the back of his head, and there, Ace felt very betrayed. He whipped his head to the crowd and found Cater happily chatting with the others. "Oh no~ Ace Lost~" chimes the man with cyan hair with a black strand. Tilting his head to the side, his palm resting on his cheek. Yuu then glances at Jade who has been smirking. Yuu let out a deep breath and guessed in confidence "You were helping Azul right?". Jade just shakes his head and raises a hand with two fingers out. "Two more chances Yuu". He placed a finger on his lips and started pondering what other things he should do before the gala happened. "Were you helping out Vil?" and then Floyd started imitating a wrong answer sound as he answered. Jade giggles and raises only his index finger which means one more guess left. Yuu groaned and after a few minutes of silence. Yuu started to speak up once again "You were made to buy items from Sammy's shop and helped out there too!" and Jade claps and nods as the answer was indeed correct. "Bravo Yuu, as expected of a dorm leader" he complimented and then he goes and stares at Ace. Stepping a bit closer to examine his expression. He lowers his stature and leans a bit more closely to Ace. "Were you studying like your dorm mate?" "No- Huh?" he makes a confused sound and places a hand on his chin and leans in a bit closer. Ace stepped back a little as he does, small little tints of pink by his ears. 

"Were you perhaps accidentally encountered a fairy?"

"NO!"

"Hmmm..." Jade starts to hum and takes another step closer to Ace as the other almost stumbles from that sudden move. He scrunches up his face and locks eye contact with Ace, wondering what he was doing before all of this happened.

"Let me guess...."

"Did you help out with anyone?" and there goes his flag. He literally lost his life when Ace shakes his head. A sigh and a groan came out of the poor man who lost all his chances and has now been obliged to dance with the man in front of him.

Floyd pats Jade's back in a form to cheer him up despite losing it. He placed his hand out to Ace, an offering if he was willing to dance with him. Ace was hesitant at first, why would he take that man's hand anyway? As he glanced at his twin, smiling very creepily that if he does not do it then he will be forced to work as a slave at the Mostro Lounge. He swallows down his nervousness and takes Jade's hand. "Shall we get goi-" as before the olive and yellow-eyed gentleman was about to finish his words, Sam went to the middle of the dancefloor with one of the fairies. How can you dance with those little things?

Now that Sammy was dancing with one of the fairies now makes the atmosphere more hectic, and it's a bad sign… A pair came up onto the dance floor., as it appears to be Cater dragging one of his classmates, he must've lost at a game too and was now forced to dance on the dancefloor along with Sammy. Ace grips Jade’s hand tightly, he was very nervous and scared. At least Cater was at the dancefloor, that somehow made him slightly relieved about the situation. Jade looked at Ace and asked, "Are you ready to dance?". Ace just nods as he sweats, and then a curve appears on Jade's lips. He took a step into the dancefloor, pulling Ace along with him. He raises his right hand for Ace to hold, fingers intertwining. Normally on waltzing, someone has to take the lead. The one who takes the lead instead is, of course, Jade Leech, he's taller and he's his sophomore too so he has more experience.

Placing his hand on Ace's hips, doing so made his partner flush in red. _Aww, how cute_ , he thought and Ace then placed his hand on top of Jade's left shoulder. As the music turns up a beat to its rhythm, he steps to the right and Ace follows along. Step to the right, then backwards and then to the left and forward. They kept up with the box pattern one more time and then. "Are you ready for a turn?" whispered Jade to Ace's ear, the latter nodding his head in response, though you can see that the man is already quite red by now. He lets go of his hand from his hips, the other retracting his arm from his shoulders. Spreading the distance from one another and Ace turned while wrapping Jade's arm around his body, their bodies now close to one another. Jade then holds the other free hand of Ace, now that they're now locked, they then did the box steps once again. Although this really let in more students to come in joining at the sidelines.

This dance was awfully hot since Ace is already sweating, now red like the roses back at the dorm. His heart was beating fast, and so was Jade's. It was a bold move for both of them to have the confidence to dance on the dance floor. After finishing their second round of the box steps, he lets go of Ace's hand and makes him retract the wrapped arm around his body. As they got back to the position they were once when they started dancing, only this time Ace kept looking down at his feet. Then they went to the wrapped around the body position, this time Jade spoke up. "Is there something wrong Ace?" and because of this, we were not even sure if Ace's face grew redder because he has been red this entire time and by the next few minutes they saw more peculiar pairs coming up on the dancefloor. 

"Come on Goldfishy~ I won't bite~" "S-Stop calling me like that!" Ace hears a loud whisper and glances at the side of the dancefloor.

It seems like Floyd forced Riddle to dance with him even though he was helping out earlier with the setup. Wait, when did Floyd have the guts to take out a dorm leader to dance anyway? Jade thought and then another crowd of voices came along. "Thanks for volunteering... They forced me to do so..." "Don't mention it". There goes Deuce and Epel now dancing. Epel was shaky at every movement while Deuce kept talking to keep his mind in focus. More weird pairs arise as the minutes pass. "What were you doing before the gala started?" Jade asks once again.

Ace just kept silent and then his movements became wobbly and almost stepped on Jade's foot. They then move into another position that keeps them looking at one another face to face. Ace was still looking down at the floor now.

When the tempo of the music started rising, Jade decided that they should start moving around the dancefloor instead of staying in one spot. He makes a big leap step to the side that caught Ace off-guard and almost stumbles. Jade then kept on leading him on moving around the floor, still keeping up the same pattern and steps while doing so. They weren’t the ones who did it first anyway, the one who was leading this circle of dances is Floyd and Riddle anyway. The music was getting livelier and fast and that was his queue. Jade suddenly lets go of his hands from Ace and holds his hips. There, with all his strength, while still doing the steps, he carried Ace up into the air and his partner quickly held onto his arms tightly and turned him around. It was fast but being suddenly carried just when the music started going livelier really scared him. He placed him back down on the floor and held his hand again. Ace was blushing even more wildly and we got it, he’s an actual tomato that you can’t even see the heart mark on his face anymore. 

The music now toned down back to its original pace at the beginning, this made Ace feel relieved since he doesn’t want to be treated like that again. After a few minutes of turning around the floor, He started speaking up to his partner.

"I-I was..." "Hmm?" Ace now looked up at Jade, locking gazes with one another. 

Jade grinned and asked again "What were you doing then?". Ace almost loses his balance by then but keeps up with his partner's pace.

"I- was just..." He lets in a deep breath.

Jade leans in closer to hear and then Ace whispered.

"I was thinking to come over and order at the Mostro Lounge, but I took a nap instead...". 

After that response, Ace shut his eyes tightly, his face redder than ever. You could also say the same that Jade went redder when he heard his response. Both of them now quietly kept on dancing until one of the fairies flew up. Spreading their... Pixie dust, and there appears glass like droplets that you can see that are normal like the leaves pattern of a waterfall tree. Shining and glittering like stars, the rest of the fairies flew up and started dancing with their fellow friends. Jade and Ace stopped their dance as the music dropped a beat. Both now took their bow. But as just before they separate away from another from the dancefloor, Jade leans near close to Ace once again and says "Don't be so shy to come over next time alright? I'm sure I'll always be there to serve your order". Ace jumps and starts stuttering "Y-yoU dOn't n-need t-To sErve mE eVeRY tImE i Go t-there!" 

Jade started giggling to himself and then the fairies spilt more of their magic specks of dust that made the whole place blindly shining…

"Hey, Kid! Kid! Are you alright?"

A voice? Jade snaps out from the blinding light just now and finds himself in Sam's shop, now holding a pocket mirror on his hand. 

"Oh thank god! I thought I lost you!" and shakes Jade, making sad noises from who knows where. 

"W-What happened...?" He asks the man when he stops shaking Jade. 

"You don't remember? You accidentally said something to the mirror and you have been standing there for like half an hour! Without moving or breathing!" And that was the final blow.

That made Jade realize that the hand mirror that was on his hand was a mirror that shows something that he desired. What did he ask the mirror though? He shakes his head. Does that mean that dance didn't happen? Was that all the mirror's doing- and before he was about to finish his train of thoughts, he felt himself getting pushed by Sam.

"Time to go kid! The Gala will start soon!" and then finds himself now outside of Sam's shop. 

He was so filled with pure confusion, Sam also took away the hand mirror too.

He goes back to Mostro Lounge and sees a bunch of customers. Floyd called him over to help him serve the customers while he served them their orders. Jade quickly took the notepad and pen and started ordering their customer's orders. After the whole bunch, one remained and it was quite surprising, it was Ace Trappola. "Can I have one of those juice beverages? The cucumber one?" and Jade just nodded and listed that down. Before he leaves the table, he hears " _And one more thing, can you please be my partner at the gala today? I lost a bet with Yuu, Grimm and Deuce earlier..._ ". Jade looks back and smiles at him. "Alright, I'll be your partner" and walks off, leaving the Heartslabyul student now red, covering his face with the menu cover. He reaches onto the counter and places down the papers filled with orders. Floyd peeked over at his side "So what was that boy's offer?". Jade only lightly answered "A partner, that's all"

The Gala then came in and the students who lost a bet before during the gala went up on the dancefloor and started dancing. It was a very nice evening for the two since both parties were both comfortable with one another. Down under the Sparkling Glass droplets, it was another one of those fairytales.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that long ass torture. I promise I will stop making stories whose plot twists are 'its just a dream'- NOPE I WILL NEVER EVER STOP. 
> 
> I will say thank you to my two friends who were the admins of these two characters from the crack rp who helped on proofreading the whole mess.
> 
> Also meet me at twitter(@xandria032) and we can go ham with TW and A3 ig...


End file.
